Manga Timeline
This is a list of events that took place in the Death Note manga in chronological order. This information comes from the databook, Death Note: How To Read 13. NOTES: *This is a work inprogress. *This timeline follows the events canon to the manga and not the anime or films. **Differences between anime and manga versions are not described here. These are the events as they take place in the manga. **This timeline also includes the events of the Death Note novel, Death Note: Another Note. Pre-Kira Case 2001 2002 2003 Kira Case Part I 2003 (continued) 2004 Kira Case - Intermission 2004 (continued) 2005 *January 10 : Wedy is killed by Light with the power of the Death Note *April 7 : Aiber is killed by Light with the power of the Death Note * April 10 : the 6 surviving members of the Yotsuba Kira meetings (Takahashi, Ooi, Mido, Namikawa, Shimura and Kida) are killed by Light with the Death Note *May 1 : Light acting as (the 2nd) L creates new rules for the police and media, forbidding the broadcasting of criminals *May 15 : confidential information on criminals begins flooding the Internet 2009 *March 5 : Near relays results of his Kira investigation to the US president *March 5 : Near reveals L's death and the existence of the Death Note *March 12 : the SPK (Special Provision for Kira) is created *April 1 : Light Yagami enters the NPA under the Intelligence and Information Bureau *October 8 : NPA director Kanichi Takimura is abducted by mafia members working under Mello *October 11 : FBI agent John McEnroe demands Death Note is handed over to the United States *October 11 : Kanichi Takimura commits suicide, though it's strongly implied in the anime that Light kills him with the Death Note. *October 11 : Sayu Yagami is kidnapped by the mafia *October 12 : the kidnappers instruct the task force to bring the Death Note to L.A. *October 12 : Light Yagami and Near talk on the phone for the first time *October 13 : Light Yagami and Misa Amane arrive in L.A., other members follow later *October 13 : flight SE333 is hijacked by the mafia *October 13: Soichiro Yagami exchanges the Death Note for Sayu *October 13 : hijackers are killed to keep them from talking, most SPK members are killed by the power of the Death Note, and Light and Near exchange information Kira Case Part II 2009 (continued) *October 14 : Aizawa and Matsuda learn about Wammy's House from Roger *October 15 : Light confirms that Mello and Near are L's successors *October 18 : Mello calls Soichiro in demand of the identity of the current L *October 18 : Near reveals his identity to the Japanese task force *October 18 : Mello demands cooperation from the US president *October 18 : Light confirms that the current owner of the Death Note is Kal Snyder, who trades for the Shinigami Eyes with Sidoh *October 19 : special forces captain 'Joe' enters White House *October 19 : Light Yagami shares his plan with the US president and the special forces captain *October 23 : Kal Snyder is compelled by the Death Note to reveal the location of Mello's base to Light Yagami *October 27 : the special forces squad storms the mafia base, only to be wiped out by the power of the Death Note *October 27 : Misa Amane retires from the entertainment industry at Light Yagami's request *October 27 : US president David Hoope commits suicide by the power of the Death Note *October 28 : Light Yagami keeps Misa's Death Note, hiding it under his clothes, gives up ownership of his own Death Note by returning it to Ryuk, and shares his plan with Misa and Ryuk *October 30 : Soichiro Yagami receives a phone call from Kira requesting retrieval of the Death Note *November 1 : the Death Note from Kira arrives at the task force headquarters *November 7 : task force locates Mello's whereabouts *November 10 : task force surrounds Mello's base *November 10 : Soichiro Yagami makes the Shinigami Eyes trade *November 10 : most of the mafia members are killed by the power of the Death Note, and the task force storms Mello's base *November 11 : task force retrieves Death Note *November 11 : Mello's real name is revealed *November 11 : Mello blows up his base and escapes *November 11 : Soichiro Yagami dies from gunshot wounds *November 18 : Near suspects the Second L of being Kira *November 18 : the American vice-president announces their country's acceptance of Kira *November 19 : with America's announcement, the Japanese government and that of other countries falls into chaos *November 19 : the American vice-president announces the disbandment of the SPK, and Mello goes to the SPK headquarters and shares information with Near *November 22 : Hitoshi Demegawa stars in Sakura TV's "Kira's Kingdom" *November 23 : Near uncovers the fake 13-Day rule and questions the Second L *November 23 : Mello requests that Mogi come to New York *November 23 : Mogi is guided by Mello to the SPK headquarters *November 25 : Demegawa and his men surround the SPK headquarters *November 25 : a large amount of dollar bills is released from the sky in lower Manhattan *November 25 : the SPK and Mogi escape the Kira worshipper mob *November 26 : Light Yagami chooses Teru Mikami as his proxy *November 26 : Near gives the task force fake news of Mogi's death by a heart attack *November 26 : Misa Amane sends her Death Note to Teru Mikami, loses all memories of Kira *November 27 : Aizawa goes to the SPK to assist Near *November 27 : based on Aizawa's statements, Near figures out the Second L is Kira *November 27 : Teru Mikami receives the Death Note and begins his work as Kira *November 27 : Matt is contacted by Mello and agrees to help him *November 27 : Anthony Rester heads to Japan to investigate Light Yagami *November 27 : Aizawa and Mogi return from the SPK *November 27 : Mello and Matt begin following Aizawa, Mogi, and Misa *November 27 : Teru Mikami makes the eye trade with Ryuk *November 27 : Demegawa and his "Kira's Kingdom" executives are killed by the power of Teru Mikami's Death Note *December 1 : Rester tells Near of the results of his investigation of Light Yagami *December 1 : Teru Mikami appeals to Kira on the "Kira's Kingdom" show *December 5 : NHN reporter Kiyomi Takada is chosen as Kira's spokesperson *December 5 : Light Yagami suggests the task force head back to Japan to investigate Kiyomi Takada *December 6 : Light has a secret meeting with Takada at the Imperial Hotel *December 7 : Takada airs her opinions on Kira by suggestion of Light Yagami *December 7 : Teru Mikami and Light Yagami speak on the phone for the first time, discussing how future judgements will be handed down *December 7 : Light reveals to Takada that he is Kira *December 12 : Misa Amane announces her comeback will be on a New Year's Eve celebrity singing show *December 12 : Near arrives in Japan and sets up another SPK base *December 12 : Near and Light Yagami exchange confrontational words *December 12 : Near explains to the SPK members his theories on Kira's current situation and his team's future plans *December 12 : Light reveals the existence of the Death Note to Takada and has her begin killing criminals *December 14 : Halle Lidner is chosen as Takada's bodyguard *December 14 : Misa Amane runs into Takada at NHN studios *December 14 : Near uncovers Teru Mikami *December 21 : Kiyomi Takada and Misa Amane have dinner together *December 21 : Gevanni witnesses Teru Mikami using the Death Note on a train *December 21 : Near is convinced that Mikami is X-Kira *December 22 : Light is questioned by Takada about Misa *December 22 : Light has Takada mention wanting to arrest Kira *December 25 : Near focuses on whether or not Mikami has a Shinigami *December 25 : Gevanni notices Mikami talking to himself *December 25 : Aizawa checks the memo pads used by Light and Takada *December 25 : Aizawa contact Near and agrees to continue watching over the Second L *December 31 : Misa and Mogi are placed in confinement by the SPK *December 31 : Gevanni touches Mikami's Death Note at the gym 2010 *January 26 : Takada is abducted by Mello *January 26 : Matt is killed by Takada's bodyguards *January 26 : Mello is killed by the power of Takada's Death Note *January 26 : Takada is killed by the power of Light Yagami's Death Note *January 26 : Mikami writes Takada's name in his Death Note (with no effect) *January 26 : media frenzy over Kira's spokesperson's abduction *January 27 : Gevanni created copy of Mikami's Death Note and switches it for the real version *January 27 : Near releases Misa and sends her to the Imperial Hotel *January 28 : Light Yagami and the task force come face to face with Near and the SPK *January 28 : Near removes his L mask *January 28 : Mikami writes down the names of the SPK members in the (fake) Death Note *January 28 : Light admits he is Kira *January 28 : Matsuda shoots Light Yagami *January 28 : Mikami commits suicide(Anime) *January 28 : Light Yagami is killed by the power of Ryuk's Death Note *January 28 : Near burns both Death Notes *January 28 : Ryuk returns to the Shinigami Realm *February 7 : Mikami mysteriously dies in prison Post-Kira Case 2011 *February 14: Misa Amane commits suicide. 2013 ("Cheap Kira" Investigation) *February 9: Speculations about the deaths of the elderly caused by Kira are anonymously posted in a forum. *July 22 : *December 14 : (Inprogress) Character Birthdays Category:Manga Category:Anime